It's Life Day, Master
by the Boondock-Jedi-Zombie
Summary: [Anisoka, no mature themes] In a galaxy where hope lies in ruins, Ahsoka wants some semblance of the old life; and if that means risking it all for something as simple as a holiday celebration, she'll do it. Just to know Master Kenobi hasn't given up yet; and most importantly, to know that Anakin hasn't. Because it's been forever since she's seen him smile. [zombie apocalypse AU]
1. Chapter 1

**"It's Life Day, Master" is rated T (PG-13) for brief sequences of zombie-violence.**

**_Life Day is the "Star Wars" version of Christmas_**

**A/N: In the spirit of the Christmas season I bring to you: a zombie Christmas Clone Wars story! It's an (anakin x ahsoka) one too, a pairing I have not written except for a small one-shot I wrote when first starting fanfiction. So if you have any constructive criticism, I'd appreciate it. This is based off a prompt -a very apocalyptic Christmas- and this will only be a few chapters long. 3 or 4 I'm planning. So enjoy, and remember, lack of feedback leads to the dark side.**

* * *

><p>Funny. You never truly realize just how important something a petty as a colored light bulb can be until its sitting in a mound of decaying, mottled, putrid flesh.<p>

Her stomach churns at the sight and the stench, but after nearly a year of living in what's basically a galaxy-wide graveyard, she's used to it. A bit. Not enough that she's insensitive to the gore and trauma, but enough so that she no longer pukes her guts out whenever facing a corpse. Or parts of corpses.

Still, though. _Yuck_.

Just as she's wrinkling her nose in distaste, fighting to keep her composure blank and free of revolt, she hears a distinctive groan sound from only _inches_ behind her. This is quickly followed by a familiar voice scream, "Ahsoka!" and her own heart skipping several beats.

She spins around just in time to find herself face to face with any of these walking pus bags that plague the universe. She refuses to call them zombies, because zombies are creatures out of fiction. These things are far too real to be something dreamt up by some active imagination long ago. No, Anakin's right when he says just to give them nicknames. Walking pus bags. Biters. Live corpses. Dead. Undead. Just not _zombies_.

This current biter, once a human, is snapping its jaws towards her larynx, black teeth gnashing together as its white, bloodshot eyes spin crazily around. No irises or pupils. Just two pools of white filling in the holes in its skull. Ahsoka Tano's learned not to think about who these people once were; and so there is no hesitation in her strike as she ignites her lightsaber and impales the creature right through the abdomen, cauterizing the hole she leaves there. This way, no oily black blood will come spewing from its guts as the light dies from its eyes, and it drops to the ground, jaw still hanging open stupidly.

She shudders to think just how close that mouth was to her neck. How could she have possibly let her guard down so completely?

Apparently, she's not the only one thinking that, because the owner of the scream from before is storming over to her, his blue eyes sparking with fervent concern and fury as he grabs her arm roughly, shaking her a bit. "What was that? What _was _that?! You were _this _close to getting bit, _this_ close! Get your head in the game!"

She wants to protest, tell him that she can take care of herself; but her Master is right. She _was _sloppy. When Anakin had left to check the storage area of the warehouse, and no sounds had followed, she had assumed the building was all cleared out. She hadn't even bothered to keep her weapon activated until Anakin did one last sweep with the Force to sense out danger. There's no room for mistakes like that. She knows this, and lets him vent out the last of his anger in a verse of Huttese curses and a few that she _does _understand.

Obi-Wan would reprimand him for his lack of control. He would also tell him to cut Ahsoka some slack, because Anakin's grip is unconsciously tightening, and it's beginning to hurt. She waits until he's shaking his head and continuing to mutter his vulgarities before tugging her arm out of his palm. He hardly seems to notice.

Anakin Skywalker is a passionate young man, and though his lack of control now often shows in fits of fury and pessimism, she knows he means well. Which is why she lets him wind himself down on his own without a biting quip from her part. Luckily there are no more dead in the nearby surroundings to be attracted by the noise.

"…seriously, Ahsoka, what in the nine Correlian hells did you see anyway that made you so distracted?" It's the end of his rant, and he looks expectantly at her from behind locks of sweat-soaked hair.

What _had _she been looking at? She scans the area, and once she spots the shiny blue light bulb in the pile of dismembered limbs, she reaches over and plucks it out. Its intact, so unlike the shattered glass and wooden shards all around. "I found this."

The look on his face is one of disbelief, and she can't blame him. "You nearly got bit because of a _light bulb_?"

_Oh Master… _"No, Master, I nearly got bit because I didn't know the stupid thing was behind me. And I don't think is a normal light bulb – it's blue. And it's pretty." Force, did she just say that out loud? She sounds like a three-year-old again.

The wide-eyed stare remains on his face for a second more, before melting into something softer. Something she would often see after she would be injured during the Clone War. Sympathy. Understanding. He walks over to her and sighs at the little object as if it's the _bulb's_ fault for the sudden scare only moments before. "It's a decoration. Part of Naboo's celebration for Life Day. This _is _a various supplies warehouse, remember? Just put it down and help me look for tools." He turns away and starts sifting through some more bins, most of the ones before him filled with circuit boards and various other mechanical instruments. Anything involving electricity will be useless, since the galactic grid had gone out about six months ago; but Anakin's a whiz with machinery. If anyone can rig something up to run on their makeshift generator back at camp, that person is Anakin. She has no doubt. He's performed just about the impossible ever since this whole thing started.

She tucks the bulb in the pockets of her too-big jacket – just because – and goes back to looking around for any useful supplies. Naboo, thank goodness, had always been a planet with less technology and gizmos than the rest of the worlds. This warehouse, instead of being made of steel and ray shields as those on Coruscant would, is made of wood and brick and has locks that Anakin can seal without the use of power. No fancy computers or anything here. Just bins and bins and bins of supplies, free for their picking.

Heat would be something useful, though. The winter weather outside, without anything to chase it away, seeps in through the walls, and even some frost splays out along the concrete floor and a few items. She pulls her jacket tighter around her thin frame, wondering why, in all their scavenging trips, she can't find something that fits _somewhat_? Not only does this bulky male jacket and baggy jeans feel like they're melting off of her, but they make it pretty hard for her to move around and swing her lightsaber in. Her lightsaber, which now gets tucked carefully into the pocket with the bulb. Pockets that are ridiculously to large.

Oh well. Better than freezing together in Naboo's bitter winter.

Even as she goes back to looking for food like Anakin had asked her to, she can't stay focused. No completely. He had mentioned Life Day, something the Jedi had never celebrated before the apocalypse. Now that she thinks about it, it's only a few weeks away. Twenty four, maybe twenty three days. No one really pays attention to specific dates anymore. She wonders if Anakin had ever celebrated the holiday, whether as a boy or maybe with Padme. She wonders, but doesn't ask. Anakin's childhood was never really discussed properly, and even she knows better than to mention Padme around him anymore. It's too painful for him, reminds him of the good times, and then the one bad time where he ran into her apartment to find her and Bail Organa crawling around on their bellies, face already gray and smeared with blood, growling and snarling and sneering their horridly deforming faces…

"Ahsoka, stop." Anakin's voice drifts over to her, unusually low and thick.

"Wha…"

"Your mind is projecting over here. So just stop it."

Kriff. She hadn't meant for him to feel or sense her thoughts. She can now feel his distress and anxiety through the Force, and chastises herself once more as she slams down her mental shields and really, _really_ tries this time to complete the task at hand. Food, food, food…

Her search provides only what a nearby vending machine has to offer. This is a materials storage building, and canned goods will not be available. But she takes what she finds and stuffs them into her backpack, noticing that Anakin also seems to have filled his to the brim.

"This is all we can carry with us now," he states, confirming her suspicions. "You ready?"

As ready as she'll ever be. It's not like going back into the frozen, deserted countryside of Naboo is going to be appealing; but staying here is too dangerous. The warehouse isn't fortified enough, and besides, Master Kenobi is back at camp, waiting for them. Worrying, even though the pain of his injuries leaves him unconscious most of the time. She can see the lines of apprehension appearing on her Master's face, and knows he's thinking of their friend as well. She doesn't like those creases; they make him seem older, too old; and she knows the only way to erase them is if Anakin knows those he cares for are safe.

Yes, it's time to go. Suck up to nature and deal with it.

She just wishes her montrals wouldn't numb over as soon as they creak the door open. Its metal, and so are the rusted hinges; the sound echoes to the point where both of them wince, and Anakin's hand tightens its grip over his lightsaber. But none of the dead come rushing forward, and after a brief pause, Anakin leads her out into the snowy white wonderland. White, with the splatter of dark red or ebony blood here and there.

They follow their own footprints back through a thin forest area, the trees spread far apart and wide out. She can feel Anakin's senses stretching out, searching for any threats; she melds her own signature with his own, using their old training bond to aid him before he exhausts himself. He feels his gratefulness flow towards her, and the corners of her lips twitch up a bit at the warm, pleasing sensation.

Even in a wintertime apocalypse, Naboo is beautiful. Icicles hang like crystals off bare branches, and the open spaces are decorated with white ice and snow. In the distance, she can see the northern mountains, purple with peaks of white. If she pretends hard enough, she can pretend she and her Master are just on another mission for the Jedi Council, and that they are heading back to the _Resolute_, where Master Kenobi will be waiting for a debriefing.

She _could_ pretend, but she doesn't. She has learned that pretending only makes reality hurt more.

Their camp is a simple little cottage, abandoned, that they had cleared out and fortified with Anakin's makeshift security systems. It's in a small clearing, quite a distance from any other homes that might be housing unwanted neighbors, and the few fruit trees had provided a few provisions before the first blizzard had come. Their plans are to stay the winter – or as long as it takes Anakin to repair their hyperdrive – and then, maybe in spring or as soon as the hyperdrive is done, make for Christophsis. The emerald planet that holds rumors of relief stations, refugee centers, and _safety_.

Oh, if only she, Anakin, and Master Kenobi had been on Coruscant when everything had hit the fan. Then, they would probably already be in the supposed safe haven. But instead, they had been all the way in the Outer Rim, and bouncing from planet to planet, each filled with infested dead, has become their new travel technique. Slow going, but at least they're getting _somewhere_.

As soon as the cottage is in sight, they make a run for it. Not because there is any proximate danger, but just because that tiny, two story hut provides something that resembles home and safety and serenity. Not all the way, but the resemblance is enough. Anakin reaches the door first, and quickly unlocks it. They both pretty much fall through, into the tiny front hallway that covered with wooden floorboards and some supplies left scattered about. The kitchen is visible from here, all the counters and cabinets filled with food; and they can also see the den. That is where Anakin heads to, leaving Ahsoka to bar the door. She does, with quick efficiency that only this situation, and not the War, could've left her with, before following her Master into the other room.

Anakin is already sitting on an old coffee table, his pack on his lap as he tell the man across from him about what he's managed to find today. Obi-Wan Kenobi looks tired, as he usually is these days; but listening to Anakin go on and on seems to perk him up a bit, especially now that he knows his two younger companions are back safe. He shoots Ahsoka a wan smile as a way of greeting, and then turns all his focus back to his old partner. He's probably grateful that Anakin is babbling on like a nine-year-old; it's probably a distraction from the pain his leg must be causing him. Or, what's left of it.

She can still see it play before her eyes, even though it had been a month ago. Master Kenobi and her own Master side by side, cutting through biter after biter as she tries desperately to untangle herself from the rooftop debris that keeps her trapped on the ground. She remembers just managing to get her leg out from under a beam when she hears a scream, a howl, come from Kenobi. From Obi-Wan, the one man she had never heard cry out ever once. But now he is. Kenobi is on the ground, screaming for Anakin to "do something, Force-damn it, Anakin!" as a ravenous corpse continues burrowing its putrid teeth in the Jedi's leg. By 'do something', Ahsoka's sure he meant for her Master to kill the creature and then kill _him_. And Ahsoka will never, ever, forget the terror she'd felt coming from Anakin, the Hero with _No _Fear. Pure, raw fear and panic.

Anakin hadn't killed his mentor; how could he? She knows how he feels about him, knows he sees a father and brother in the older man. She also knew that Anakin wouldn't be able to kill him, even if he transformed into one of _them_. Not after Padme. So, she wasn't _too _shocked when Anakin, even in his wild panic, managed to find a strategy. He had decapitated the thing responsible for this whole new disaster, and then, with one quick jerk of his arm, he had driven his lightsaber clean through Kenobi's leg, right above the knee…

It had stopped the infection from spreading, but now the Jedi Master was minus one limb, and this was a rather large drawback in their quest to reach Christophsis.

Though now, it seems the pain isn't too bad. The bearded man is smiling weakly, and nodding approvingly as Anakin explains his plans to rebuild the hyperdrive. She wishes Anakin would smile back. He sounds excited, and his eyes are lit in a way only talking to Obi-Wan cause; but there's no smile, no trademark smirk. She hasn't heard him laugh since the day before the undead arose. He hasn't called her 'Snips' either, in quite a while.

And, though she struggles to act mature and fight like an adult and take all of life's burdens in stride, the child side of her misses it.

She ventures out, just a bit, giving him the tiniest opening. "Want me to get lunch out, Skyguy?"

He pauses in his conversation with Master Kenobi, and gives her a half-glance. "Alright. Make sure you ration everything, 'kay?"

"Okay." She turns around and heads for the kitchen, trying to convince herself that her disappointment doesn't exist.

* * *

><p>When night falls, Naboo's beauty disappears beneath a cloak of chilling darkness. Shutters are sealed together, blinds drawn, the doors barred and locked twice as secure. It's a routine now – she and Anakin close up the house while Obi-Wan opens cans from the sofa. Supper tonight is some sort of processed meat, and canned bread. Seriously, she hadn't even known canned bread <em>existed<em>.

Eventually, the lanterns are extinguished, the candles blown out, and the generator shut down. Obi-Wan sleeps on the couch, and while there are three bedrooms upstairs, Anakin choses to lay on the floor near his partner. And there's no way she's going to stay up there alone. So Ahsoka lies next to Anakin, tucked into a sleeping bag, and she tries to do her best to not think about all the new dead faces she's seen today.

Tries not to think about how tonight… tonight could be _it_. Maybe Anakin's security isn't tight enough. What if a biter gets through? That's all it takes – just one of the dead and then just own bite. Then they are all doomed, and she's not sure if she could bring herself to cut down Master Kenobi and Anakin if they turn. She might turn the lightsaber on against her _own _breast first, before she has to face an infected Anakin…

Her Master's flesh hand against her shoulder jerks her out of her own mental hell, fingers squeezing in a sign of reassurance. She's laying with her back towards him, and can't bring herself to turn over; but his voice, though a whisper, still clearly fills her ears.

"Just fall asleep, Ahsoka. Everything'll be fine."

She feels him nudge her mind with a sleep suggestion, thanks to the Force, and she accepts it gratefully. She can sense, rather than see, his content expression that she isn't fighting it, isn't arguing that she can take care of herself.

Her eyelids grow heavier, and she just vaguely is aware of how Anakin's hand slips off her shoulder, his touch almost seeming to burn her skin – strangely – as they glide down her arm before disappearing back into his own sleeping bag.

She falls asleep trying to figure out just why it felt like his gliding fingers had seemed to leave flames in their wake. The only heat left in a world now so cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days pass, and it's snowing, a blizzard that whites out the outside world. She doesn't care much – all this means is that she won't have to go out and fight the dead today – but she can tell that the lack of activity is getting to her Master. By noon – and he's been up since five – he's pacing the floor, fidgeting, reorganizing his bug out pack and then doing it again. He's already worked on the hyperdrive for nearly three hours, already cooked them lunch and is so on edge even Obi-Wan manages to find his old authoritative-Jedi-Master-tone. "Anakin, for Force's sake, sit down and relax," he says, rubbing one hand over his face.

"I'm fine where I am, Master," Anakin replies sharply, holding his arms close to his chest as he walks back and forth from the kitchen to the den.

Ahsoka looks up from where she's sitting cross-legged near the hearth, which crackles with the flames of a small, conservative fire. "You can help me hem these clothes," she offers, though she can guess the obvious reaction she'll get.

She guesses right. Anakin snorts and rolls his eyes, looking so much like a rebellious teenager when he does. Which, she guesses, he still is, even though his twentieth birthday is next month. "I'm not going to _sew_, Padawan," he retorts, shaking his head. "Just leave me alone."

Obi-Wan stares at him beneath half-lidded eyes, typical exasperation expression. "That is rather hard to do when you're wearing out the rugs with your feet, _my _Padawan," he says dryly.

"I'm not your Padawan anymore, Obi-Wan."

"Really? Then don't act like one."

That really gets under the young man's skin, because Anakin clenches his fists and spins around to glower at his friend. "You have no right to judge my actions," he hisses, the Force around him sparking.

Kenobi seems taken aback by the sudden outburst; but Ahsoka can just barely tell, because the Master's expression is stoic and unmoved. Only his eyes give away his surprise. "Anakin, what is bother you?" he asks, tone softer now, more soothing.

Anakin's eyes widen a bit, and though his anger seems to dissipate considerably, he still looks irritated. "Nothing, Master. Just…"

"Leave you alone? And what kind of friend would I be to let you stew in whatever it is that is _clearly _troubling you? Anakin…"

The younger man is obviously stirred by his partner's words; but stubbornness is so deeply engraved into the Knight that Ahsoka wonders just _how _Kenobi managed to train _and _raise her Master. Anakin stops pacing; but then starts moving down the hall, towards the upper level. "I'm going upstairs for a while," he tosses over his shoulder, not noticing Obi-Wan's crestfallen frown.

As soon as she's sure her Master is out of earshot, she crawls over to Obi-Wan's couch and leans against it. She makes sure the man is making eye contact with her before placing a thin hand on his also thin arm. "I'm worried about him too," she whispers, to which he nods gravely.

"I know, young one. And though I wish it were not this way, I do want to thank you for watching out for him."

She manages a small, cheeky smile. "Well, _someone_ has to be his common sense when you're not around, right?"

He nods. "Yes indeed." There's a beat of silence that passes between the two, and then he rubs one hand over his beard. "Ahsoka, would you mind…"

She's already getting up. "I'll go talk to him," she assures the older man, and is pleased when Kenobi smiles and closes his eyes, probably seeking the comforts of a nap. She leaves the den quietly, and tiptoes up the stairs.

She's never really come up here before, and takes a moment to study the scenic paintings on the wall, the chrono that has stopped telling time, and the windows that are tightly shuttered and boarded over. One framed hologram shows an elderly couple embracing a young man, a young woman, and three small children. They're Nubian humans, and she bites her lip before turning away, one hand rubbing her upper arm more out of habit than the itchiness of the sweater that, as usual, is several sizes too large.

The door at the end of the hall is the only one cracked open, so she moves towards it, drawing closer to her Master's Force presence. She stops outside the room, and peeks in, noticing tools and various mechanical parts are scattered all about. Probably pieces of the hyperdrive. She's hesitant to enter, especially with Anakin's current mood; but when she hears the hiss of a lightsaber being activated, she grabs her own weapon and shoves the door open, heart already pounding.

The room is rather large, with white walls and dark brown trim along the ceiling and floor molding. The furniture has all been removed except for a little desk in the corner; and in the center of the room is Anakin, hacking at something constructed of twisted scrap metal and burlap bags that are usually used to store the Nubian harvest. He immediately stops, however, when he sees here standing there; and thumbs his lightsaber off.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing here?" he looks shocked, and even a bit distressed, like a small child caught with his hand in the cookie jar or something.

"Master…" She slowly creeps into the room, and eyes Anakin's statue-thing, several parts already scattered along the ground. She notices the knuckles on his flesh hand are bleeding as well. "…Master," she repeats. "What are you doing?"

He straightens and folds his arms across his chest again, almost like he's protecting himself. "Blowing off steam," he replies simply but quietly. "Needed _something_ to vent on."

She eyes the object another moment, making out how the thing almost looks like the statue of a biped, and shivers. "So, you _have _to hack down a sculpture that looks like a human? Why couldn't you make it less… identifiable."

He's staring at the thing too; and from the haze in his eyes, she's almost positive that he forgets she's standing there. "It's not a human." He sneers, and she takes a step back. "It's not human because _they _are not human. And _they _don't deserve empathy or mercy of any kind!" His lightsaber hums to life once more in his hands, and she leaps backwards just as he swings his blade upward, slicing off one of the structure's 'limbs'.

She's not scared he's going to harm her – she knows that he cares about her too much to do that – but she's concerned for him. The way he cuts down the statue is with an aggression so un-Jedi-like; but she doesn't say that aloud. Instead, she watches silently as he dismembers the metal thing, wondering if unleashing his anger on this fake version of the undead actually helps. It seems like it does, from the way his eyes clear and take on a strange shimmering.

She doesn't interrupt him. After nearly a year of fighting the living corpses, she suddenly understands why her Master would feel so restless on the one day that he _doesn't_. A time without killing the dead is a chance for relaxation for her and Master Kenobi; but for Anakin, he's on edge, nervous, with too much energy and nothing to release it upon. She wonders if maybe he's become addicted to the violence of gutting zombies… Force, did she really just call them that?... but shoves the thought aside. Because she doesn't want to muse on what that means, except that Anakin has become so pulled into the apocalypse they live in that he doesn't know what to do when not surviving or watching over his friends or impaling moving carcasses with his lightsaber.

She wants to tell him that it will be alright, that he's not alone in this terrible, horrible reality; but Anakin has pride, and she knows telling him outright might just get him upset all over again. So she just sits down at the desk chair in the corner, and watches as Anakin completely dismantles the imitation zombie. Then, with the use of the Force and some heavy-duty auto glue, he puts it back together, randomly sticking pieces together, but with enough control that when it is finished, it once again resembles the hunched over, ugly figure of the undead. She watches him before getting up and moving to his side.

They take this one down together. They even make it more interesting, pretending the stupid thing is fighting back. At one point, Anakin fantasizes the structure is snapping its jaws at his Padawan, and he jumps forward, shoving Ahsoka to the ground. She stares up at him, and grins, laughing lightly. His eyes twinkle, and though he doesn't actually smile, he comes very close to doing so. It's a step in the right direction, and she's in no hurry to move as she waits a few seconds for Anakin to catch his breath before he slides off her.

They go back to impaling the metal zombie, and she even thinks she hears him laugh at one point. She can't tell for sure.

When they are done, she guides him back downstairs and makes tea for herself, her Master, and Master Kenobi; and Anakin is in a much better mood.

* * *

><p>The snow finally stops falling early the next day, probably during the wee hours; because when Ahsoka wakes up, at six o'clock, she can see the sun's reflection on the new ocean of fluffy white stuff. She takes a minute to enjoy the fact that beauty still exists in this dark, gloomy world, and then slips quietly out of her sleeping back, rolling it up neatly while taking precautions to not wake Obi-Wan. He looks peaceful while in slumber, and younger too. She hears movement outside, something banging against the side of her house; and for a few seconds, her brain makes up the scenario of hundreds of dead rushing inside, pussy eyes gleaming just like the winter wonderland outside…<p>

But then she sees a shovel and a pile of snow fly near the window; and when she spreads out her senses, she's relieved to feel her Master outside, already up as he usually is nowadays. After all, zombies don't shovel peoples' walks. She pulls on her too-big-coat and slips outside, sighing when the warm sun scares away the nipping cold she had been expecting.

Anakin is in a navy long-sleeve, jeans, and his Jedi-grade boots. His coat lays discarded on the snow, soaked through with frost and sweat, and he's already cleared out a large deal of the snow that had surrounded the windows and doorway. He senses her immediately, and gives her a small wave. "Morning, 'Soka."

"Morning," she yawns, moving towards him. "I'm surprised you aren't using the Force to just shove all the snow away."

He rolls his eyes, but in good nature. "Y' know what Obi-Wan would do if he caught me doing that." Then, he puts on his best Kenobi-face. "Now, Anakin, you know that the Force is not to be used frivolously…" he quotes in a deep voice, crossing his eyes and causing his apprentice to giggle. "…such reckless uses are a sign of abuse, and unbecoming of a Jedi."

She's grinning, and with a sweep of her palm, a large pile of snow blows away from the house. "I saw Master Kenobi using the Force to dip his tea bag in and out of his cup once. I think we're entitled to a _bit _of frivolous abuse."

His blue eyes – so blue, even more so than the Naboo skies – glimmer in the morning sun; and he looks happy. He's not grinning or laughing like she is; but its close enough to make her heart dance. She misses his jokes and wisecracks and stupid lopsided smile; but this will do for now. Without thinking, without caring, she waits until he returns to his shoveling and hurls a thick handful of the frozen water at the back of his head. It's enough to knock him several steps forward, and he's flailing for balance while she throws her head back and laughs. When he turns to face her, cheeks reddened and a halfhearted scowl marring his features. "Ahsoka!" Force, he sounds angry.

She decides that she misses their old bantering, and wants some of it back. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Master," she teases, obviously not sorry at all. "I should've known better than to throw a snowball at a desert boy. It won't happen again."

Oh, and the expression on his face is priceless. Appalled and challenged and determined and speechless, Anakin only takes a second to recover his senses before a _wave _of snow came rushing towards her, forcing her to the ground as she's buried by the miniature avalanche. Disgusted with herself for being caught off guard, she easily leaps out of the frigid material and sails through the air, tackling him to the ground. Gosh, that's fun. She loves getting the better of him, even if it's something as petty as a snowball fight.

And a fight it is, because he easily untangles himself from her grip and then they wrestle through the banks of snow. Before he does, however, she feels soft lips press themselves against her montrals; just a really quick peck, but she blushes all the same. It's a tactic Anakin had picked up during the war when they would race and challenge each other. It would always catch her off guard, and thus give Anakin the advantage. Nothing intimate; just a quick, playful peck, like a brother would give his little sister.

Personally, she's glad Anakin had kept the little joke, and giggles as she followed him through the snow. She sinks up to her waist while he manages to push his way through with his lean but tall stature. How annoying that he gloats about it to her face; but she'll bear it, because he's practically smirking now. Their laughs and shrieks are muffled by all the trees clogged with snow, so even when they move away from the house and into the backyard, they don't worry about attracting any unwanted attention. After all, it's not likely the zombies will be able to push themselves through the icy terrain fast enough for a sneak attack.

His face is all pink now, and her lekku is the darkest blue; yet the cold is absolutely nothing to them as she uses the Force and pushes him back several feet, so that he slides across the harder snow into the middle of a large opening. He lets out a laugh – a real laugh – and it's like musical bells to her ears. And there… there is the smile she's missed so much. The one he would always give her whenever they won a battle or she got a good grade at the academy or if he won a sparring match. He winks at her, and her lekkus darken even more.

Neither of them register the terrifying cracking sound until Anakin feels the ground give away beneath him; and then he's plunged into below zero waters.

"_Master_!" She doesn't realize she's running forward until she slides to her knees as near the hole as she dares. She uses the Force to scan their surroundings; and fear rushes through her veins as she realizes that they are on the small pond located in the backyard. How could she forget?! "Master!" she calls again; and just when she's about sure she's going to just jump in there after him, he break the water's surface, gasping and choking.

"Anakin!"

He's pale and soaked, trembling violently; but he manages to swim over to her. "D-Don't worry, Snips," he says through chattering teeth. "It's-s hardly deep at all. Only a few feet – now get me out of here."

She's not aware that her eyes have misted over until she realizes just how blurry he is when she reaches out to grab his arm. The fingers of his mechno hand just touch her own when suddenly, he gives out a cry of shock and disappears back beneath the ice.

This time, she really does scream. Panicked, its ripped from her throat before she even has registered just what has happened. She begins calling and screaming for Obi-Wan – even though she knows the man probably wouldn't even be able to stand up on his own power – as she drops to her stomach and plunges her hand down into the frigid water. It's like millions of tiny needs begin stabbing her skin; but she ignore the sensation, her fingertips catching the movement of the water rushing and pulling by the current. She grazes something that feels so much like hair that she grabs on and yanks up, not caring about hurting her Master as long as he's _alive_.

When she pulls up a snarling Twi'lek zombie, she drops it back into the water and lets out a shriek/sob. There are _dead_ under there.

"Anakin!" She's afraid; afraid to stick her numb arm back in there in case she gets bitten; but _Anakin _is down there; and if their positions had been reversed, she's sure he would've already jumped in there, undead existent or not.

She does it, her other hand clutching the ice, her breaths doing a strange hiccupping, jerking movement that makes breathing difficult.

This time, it's only a second before she feels something _strong_ grab her hand. She gasps, and makes ready to pull out again; but the thing she is holding is _metal_, not decaying flesh. She grits her teeth and yanks up, sobbing in relief when Anakin's head of bronze hair appears, the young man choking and gasping for air when she finally gets him on solid ground.

As soon as he's out of there, she uses the Force to pours pile upon pile of snow over the opening, not knowing just how many of the dead are trapped on the bottom of the kriffing pond. She leans Anakin against her, letting him cough up the rest of the water in his lungs, terror striking her soul when she sees the _blood _splattered all over his chest. She inspects the wounds immediately, feeling like she'll just die of relief when she sees that they are claw marks, not bites. He's not going to become infected.

But he's already shivering uncontrollably, and his eyelids and lips are tinged blue. As soon as he's able to breathe properly again, too cold to speak though, she begins leading him back towards the cottage. More like dragging him. She curses herself for not sensing the pond's existence, for letting them move so far from the safety of the house, for throwing that first snowball in the first place. "C'mon, Master, we're almost there," she grunts, chewing on her lower lip as she feels the tear tracks staining her cheeks freeze. When did it get so cold out? It was warm before… she brings his body closer to his own, trying to get him warmer, not succeeding.

When she finally reaches the house, he's semi-conscious and pretty much limp. She kicks in the door, already hollering for Obi-Wan; because even though the Master is injured, she needs him to do _something_, because she can't think about what to do next. Her mind is drawing up blank cards as she hauls Anakin over to the hearth, thankful that there are already embers burning, shocked when she sees that Master Kenobi has already _dragged_ himself, missing leg and all, over to where he shoves kindling and wood into the fireplace. She brings her Master to him, because she knows Obi-Wan will never let anything happen to Anakin, and then kneels there, trembling herself.

She can't stay still for long though, because Obi-Wan's voice – now in General Kenobi tone – stirs her back to reality. "Ahsoka, go get me some new clothes for Anakin," he orders quickly, already ripping her Master free of his soaked shirt. "I need to get him out of these wet ones, _now_."

She does what she's told, scurrying over to the back of the sofa and digging through Anakin's personal bags, yanking free some sweat pants and a hoodie. She throws them over to Kenobi, who catches them easily; and then stands there, shivering and miserable and wishing her heart would stop pounding so hard because it _hurts_.

She refocuses herself when she feels Obi-Wan's firm gaze on her; she blinks to find him staring at her with a mixture of concern and amusement. "Go upstairs and change yourself, Ahsoka," he says gently. "I think Anakin will be alright."

She wants to say she's fine, which is a lie; but stops herself when she sees Kenobi clutching the sweatpants she had thrown at him. Oh. Right. Master Obi-Wan's trying to undress her Master. Well, that's embarrassing, considering she'd been standing there staring the whole time.

She grabs her own pack and flies up the wooden steps, waiting until the 'fresher door slams closed behind her before she sinks to the ground and lets the anxious tears fall. Not crying; but kriffing close.

* * *

><p>She curls up closer to the hearth, sleeping back tugged all the way up to her shoulders. She shuts her eyes, and tries to sleep; but then frozen water and screams and corpses dance in the darkness, and she wakes up again. She shudders unwittingly, and shakes her head deeper into the folds of the blanket she uses as a pillow.<p>

She registers the tired movement of the hand brushing against her lekku, but can't bring herself to turn and face the young man behind her. If she does, she'll see just how exhausted and pale her Master looks; thin too, because Obi-Wan had told him to keep his shirt off to allow the fire's heat to enter his body quicker. He's still bundled in blankets though, and occasionally she catches him even now shivering. She knows that Master Kenobi, despite objections, has decided to sleep near Anakin to keep him warmer as well. All three of them, piled near the hearth, trying to forget today's events unsuccessfully.

The fingers on her montrals pause a moment, tap her forehead, and then begin sliding down her back lekku as they return to their previous engagement. She resists the urge to sigh at the sensation, and finally turns around so she's lying on her side with her back to the sofa. Anakin, as she had assumed, is blinking lazily at her, with Master Kenobi already asleep against his former Padawan. One of the older man's arms are thrown across Anakin's waist, and she smiles just the tiniest bit at the sight, because blast, it's rather cute.

Anakin follows her gaze, and gives a soft snort. "Protective old bastard, isn't he?" he murmurs. "Hope he doesn't bang up his leg sleeping like this." He presses his lips together into a thin line, the blue hue thankfully gone from them, and she nods slowly, smile dying away.

He catches her gaze, and holds onto it almost like he's using a spell. After a brief pause, he says, "This isn't your fault, 'Soka."

She gives another nod, half-hearted, and his left hand stops stroking her head tails. Instead, they move to her jaw, and he gently cups her chin like he sometimes does when he counsels her on the loss of war. "Ahsoka, promise me you won't blame yourself for what happened today."

How can she do that? After all, she had been sloppy, let her guard down _again_…

"I let my guard down to," he adds quietly, as if reading her mind. She knows she looks surprised, because his hand moves to the nape of her neck, and draws her closer. She doesn't pull away; this position against him is just so familiar, just like during the war, after a grueling battle or failed mission. This closeness that comforts them both… it's soothing, and she can finally feel slumber pulling her eyelids down as she listens to his breathing. Thank the Force he's breathing, and that she can hear his steady heartbeat even with his blanket between her ear and his chest. She could've buried him today, or worse…

She buries her face down into the nearest fold of her sleeping bag, and appreciates the warmth of Master Kenobi and Anakin and the fire. She is just barely aware of his lips against the top of her head, and even though she's puzzled – because they aren't in any sort of game or contest _now_ – she falls sleeps with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: just to make sure it is clear, Anakin was _not _cheating on Padme with Ahsoka during the war - their relationship was still brother/sister, and is just now beginning to morph into something different.**

**As always, I love feedback, and if that's not enough to spur you into giving me some, know that more reviews mean quicker chapters most of the time! You don't have to give an insightful essay on how you liked the story; just some honest opinions :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"You got it?"

"Almost…"

"You got it?!"

"Almost!"

"Hurry!" Anakin's voice is higher than normal, laced through with adrenaline and urgency and dire warning. "Ahsoka, _come on_…!"

"I'm looking!" she shouts back, violently digging through large crates of unrecognizable machinery, searching desperately for the part her Master had told her to get while the sounds of the dead grow closer. "Master…" She hates how broken and scared and desperate she sounds. "…Master, I can't find it!"

She hears a stream of Huttese curses sound from the other room, and then Anakin's command, "If you really can't find it, then just get out of there! We need to move, like right now!"

She risks one more minute, throwing bits and pieces of metal here and there, trying to find the little screwy-cap-driver-bolt-thingy that Anakin said he needed for the hyperdrive. Blast it! Why couldn't she find it!

"AHSOKA!"

"I'm coming!" She gives up, scrambling to her feet and dashing towards the door when something catches her eye. Just like the little blue décor bulb that she had found nearly two weeks ago, this glass figurine of a leafless Nubian tree strewn in streamers and garland captures her attention. She hesitates a second, then reaches out and snatches the figurine, shoving it into her sack just as Anakin barrels into the room, lightsaber drawn, face lathered in sweat and grime. She catches up to him, and the pair make a desperate run for the nearest exit, the snarls of the dead coming closer. She puts the Force into her step, her mind melding with her Master's as the two access their training bond to motivate each other, help each other along. The door nearby flies right off its hinges – thanks to Anakin – and they race out of the speeder repair shop, sprinting down the empty, icy streets of Theed, Naboo.

They'd managed to clear the city back when they'd crashed on the planet nearly three months ago; but there are always biters around. Ahsoka tries to ignore the wave of them behind her, and instead focuses on not slipping as she matches Anakin's pace. Their speeder – the one her Master had managed to whip up three days ago – calls to them at the city gates, and once she sees it, she pushes herself harder. Her pulse rings in her ears, her face is numb from the cold, and the little flurries of snow aren't helping either; but soon enough, she finds herself perched on the back of the crude speeder, Anakin sitting in front of her and already kicking up the throttle. "Hang on!" he hollers, and without hesitation she wraps her arms around his thin frame, presses herself to his back as the speeder lurches forward, the engine protesting all the five miles it takes them to return to the cottage.

When they finally do pull up to their makeshift home, over six pus bags are lumbering out of the nearby woods, stupid jaws agape. Anakin is the first one to spot them, and his voice is tense when he orders her inside. She wants to argue, so badly; but then he shoots her a 'General Skywalker' glare, and she trudges inside, shutting the door just as she hears his lightsaber ignite.

Master Obi-Wan is waiting on the sofa, already opening little bags of freeze-dried eggs for their lunch. As usual, he shoots her a relieved smile; and she returns it, explaining that Anakin is taking care of things outside when he gives her a worried look. He nods at her words, and then asks if they had gotten what they needed. She reluctantly says no, once again cursing her own weakness.

Anakin enters, panting, still clutching his lightsaber in his mechanical hand. He flings off his leather jacket and gloves before leaning against the doorframe.

Obi-Wan tosses his friend a look Ahsoka still hasn't managed to decipher, before saying, "Come sit down, Anakin – I'm making lunch."

The younger man obeys immediately, moving over and sitting down on the couch next to his former mentor. Brown/blonde locks of hair fall in front of his eyes, which are still a bit glazed and wild – she's noticing that it now takes Anakin a little while before he calms down from the high of fighting – and Obi-Wan gives him a small pat on the shoulder before going back to preparing the eggs and canned meat.

Ahsoka slips out of her own fuzzy jacket – this one is too large as well, but at least it's made for a female – and then picks the glass figurine out of her sack, diffidently placing it on the mantelpiece above the hearth, trying not to gaze at the two men in the room. She still feels their gazes on her anyway, and when she hears Anakin ask, "What is that?", she sighs.

"I-I found it, while looking for the piece you wanted," she says quietly, one hand nervously rubbing her left lekku. "I just… I dunno. It looked nice." She finally turns to meet her Master's eye, relieved when he didn't seem angry, only curious. "I think it has something to do with that Life Day holiday you told me about before," she adds.

He nods once. "Yeah… sometimes, on Naboo, they would wait 'till all the leaves fell off the trees, and then string up these lights all over them – the kind you kept. They'd leave the decorations up until Life Day, and then when the holiday finally came, there was a big festival. Like the Festival of Lights, sometimes even bigger." He pauses, and then, reluctantly, adds, "Padme took me once to see the parties. We couldn't really go into the festival, because we'd be seen together; but we wandered around the borders, and she showed me how good she was at skating…" His voice trails off.

No one speaks after that, the sudden silence making lunch rather unpleasant. Afterwards, Anakin goes upstairs, Obi-Wan takes a nap, and Ahsoka stares for what seems like hours at the little glass figurine, gears turning in her mind. She's never celebrated Life Day before.

And for some strange, absurd reason… she really, _really _wants to this year. Not something big or fancy; just a small spark of light in this cold, dark reality. She can get stuff during the next scavenging trip. If not for herself, she thinks, then to make sure poor Master Kenobi hasn't given up hope in a brighter future; and more importantly, to make sure that Anakin hasn't.

Because, as she glances towards the stairwell to where her Master's miserable Force-signature is coming from, she realizes it seems like it's been forever since she's seen him smile.

* * *

><p>The first real kiss happens three days later, right after Master Obi-Wan stands on his own for the first time in two months.<p>

The metal leg Anakin's designed isn't the most fashionable thing in the world; it certainly looks nothing like his own prosthetic arm. But it resembles a leg, somewhat; and Ahsoka has to admit she's impressed with the way her Master attaches the thing to Obi-Wan's stump of a limb, the older man gritting his teeth as Anakin gently and carefully wraps Velcro straps and elastic bands around his partner's upper leg. "Alright," the younger man says finally, straightening and holding out his hand. "It's not going to be attached to the nerves or anything fancy; but it's the best I can do for the moment."

Obi-Wan's staring down at the metal, eyes wide. "It looks wonderful, Anakin," he says finally, a weak smile appearing on his pale face. He places his hand in Anakin's, and grits his teeth. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Pull me up."

"Ahsoka, get to his other side and help him," he orders; and she quickly goes to Master Kenobi's left, letting the man press down on her elbow as he stood up for the first time in several weeks.

Almost immediately, Anakin catches his partner as Obi-Wan tips forward dangerously, swaying. The older man clenched his fists, determination sparking in his eyes. "Anakin, let go of me," he says through clenched teeth, though his voice is soft.

"Master, I think maybe…"

"I'm alright, Anakin. You can let go."

He still hesitates. "Are you sure?"

Obi-Wan forces a small smile. "Yes, Anakin."

Slowly, reluctantly, Anakin released his master, hands hovering inches above the other man's shoulders while Obi-Wan then turns to Ahsoka. "You can let go too," he whispers, and like Anakin, she hesitates a moment before releasing from her grip.

And he stands.

Immediately, she sees her Master's eyes light up in a way she's missed since the apocalypse. "Master, you're doing it!" he exclaims, nearly jumping up and down. "You're standing!"

Obi-Wan's face isn't as pale, his wrinkles seem fewer, and his smile is genuine as he shakily stands, his weight evenly distributed between his real and fake leg. "I'm doing it," he breathes, and Ahsoka hears herself laugh.

Just then, the older man loses his balance, and collapses back onto the couch, chuckling. Anakin bends down, worried; but Master Kenobi shakes his concern off. "I suppose that walking and standing are two different things entirely," he says good-naturedly. "No matter – one step at a time, I suppose." He looks at the younger man, and places a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Don't look so worried, Anakin – I'm fine. Thank you for this."

For a moment, there's the threat of more uncomfortable silence; but then Anakin's face ignites, and he gives off a wan smile that makes her heart skip a beat. "We'll get you walking in no time, old man," he jokes, and Obi-Wan chuckles.

"Of course we will," he replies lightly.

The three of them remain like that, in a comfortable atmosphere – so rare – for a few more minutes, before Anakin notices his chrono and frowns. "It's time to lock up," he states, the smile unfortunately gone. "Rest here, Obi-Wan. We'll be right back." He starts towards the stairwell, expecting Ahsoka to follow. She does, but not before offering Master Kenobi a small thumbs up before running after her own mentor.

It's dark up here, with only the moonlight in Anakin's workroom to show them around. He kicks supplies out of the way as she makes sure the window is locked. The moon is full outside, and she dares to pick outside, relieved when she sees that the yard out there is empty and shimmering, no dead in sight. However, she does notice the area where Anakin had fallen through the ice before – it's now fenced off – and shudders.

"Cold, Snips?" Anakin calls over to her, and then she feels him behind her, also gazing out the window. She shakes her head.

"No, Master."

"Then what's wrong?"

She turns to face him, noticing with pleasure that she's catching up to him in height. Thank the Force Togrutas are tall – she can see into his eyes easily now. "Just thinking about Master Kenobi," she replies softly. "I've missed seeing him so happy." _I've missed seeing you too like that_.

He nods, oblivious to her internal thoughts as he sighs. "I wish I could make him a _real _prosthetic," he admits, staring at his own artificial limb. "It doesn't seem fair, not to him."

"Master, didn't you see how happy you made him down there? You did… you did a good thing down there. I-I was really impressed."

"I know, I know." He looks down at her, and the corner of his lips tugs upward a bit. "Thanks for the pep talk, Snips," he whispers, and it's only now that she realizes his flesh hand is resting on her back lekku. It feels nice.

They stare at each other for a few long minutes, and then somehow, someway, that's when he kisses her.

It's not really a kiss. Simply, his lips just barely resting against her own; but the touch still burns. The heat travels from her mouth to her cheeks, and she's shocked he isn't trying to push her further, deepen the contact. He just stays like that, and though she doesn't fight it, she doesn't move either, because she's trying to figure out just what her Master is doing. She reaches out with the Force, doesn't find any danger or threat; but she senses affection, blossoming from their brotherly/sisterly training bond, warm and comforting.

It soothes her, she realizes; but before she can do anything about it, Anakin has already pulled away, and he's staring at her with an apologetic expression, hurt and regret flickering across his face briefly. "I'm so sorry," he breathes, and she sees something painful burning in his wide eyes. "I'm so sorry."

It's only when she sees him jog out of the room that she finds her voice. "Anakin!" She runs to catch up with him. "Anakin, wait!" But when she gets into the hall, he's already down the stairs and has disappeared into one of the back rooms.

She waits upstairs for fifteen more minutes before tiptoeing downstairs, noticing that Anakin is nowhere in sight, and tucks herself into one of the twin mattresses they had managed to salvage and now use instead of the sleeping bags. Obi-Wan's queen mattress is nearest the hearth, while hers sits behind the couch; and as she crawls beneath the torn comforter, shooting Master Kenobi only a brief "goodnight" before struggling to go to sleep quickly, this time hoping that slumber would come easily, and without much thinking at all.

Only then does she realize he had called her 'Snips' again.

* * *

><p>He slips into den around midnight, stoking the fire in the hearth and then just sitting there, staring at the flames. Mentally slapping and kicking himself because <em>stupid, stupid, stupid<em>, what was he thinking? He hadn't been thinking, that was the problem; and he'd just made a mess of everything. Stupid, stupid, stupid…

"Anakin?"

It's Obi-Wan's voice that calls him over, towards where the older man is lying on his mattress. He slides noiselessly over to him, checking with the Force to make sure Ahsoka is asleep before dropping flat on his back besides his mentor. Automatically Obi-Wan's arm finds its way protectively around his shoulders as the Master sighs quietly through his beard. "What's wrong?" he inquires quietly.

He wants to answer him fully, but can't. Not yet, not after he's just screwed everything up. When Obi-Wan asks again, he remains just as silent, staring at the ceiling, trying to keep his mental shields airtight while his former mentor exhales.

"Alright then, don't tell me," the man resigns. "At least let me thank you without having your mind walls deterring me every five seconds."

He feels a small stab of guilt at that. "I'm not mad at you, Master," he says slowly, frowning. "And you already thanked me."

"Still, I really am grateful that you took the time to build this for me." Obi-Wan holds up the prosthetic. "When I stood up finally for the first time in months… it was like I finally saw some light in the situation. Thanks to you, I'm not useless anymore, Anakin."

"You're _not_ useless," he states firmly, tensing. "Don't say that."

"I _felt_ useless," the Master corrects. "Sitting there while you and Ahsoka went off fighting those kriffing monsters. I wanted to drag myself after you – and now I may not have to. Because of you, Anakin, so thank you."

It's a rare thing, _very _rare, for Obi-Wan Kenobi to open up about private thoughts and concealed emotions; an eyebrow raised, he turns to him, frowning. "Why are you telling me this, Master?"

Obi-Wan meets his gaze. "What's bothering you, Anakin?"

He looks away, closes his eyes, tries to make sure his emotions do not show.

Obi-Wan's whispered voice fills his ears. "Is it Ahsoka?"

His heart skips a beat, and he unwittingly tenses. Obi-Wan's arm tightens around him, until finally, he just shakes his head. "Yes." His voice is barely audible.

The silence that follows is unbearable, and after fifteen minutes, he opens one eye. "Aren't you going to say something?" _Yell, lecture me, remind me about what happened with Padme…_

"No," is the surprising answer. "I'm tired, and I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight, Anakin." And with that, the Jedi Master closes his eyes, and sighs.

Anakin stares at him for a moment before closing his own eyes and fighting for slumber. Just before he drifts off, he senses Obi-Wan lulling him to sleep with a small Force-suggestion, and the quiet words, "I'm here for you, Anakin."

The words mean something deep coming from his taciturn Master; and he feels comforted and calmed when the darkness finally steals away consciousness.

* * *

><p>When the two men wake up the next morning, Ahsoka is gone.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really wanted to try Anakin's POV, at least for a brief bit; because I'm an Obi-Wan/Anakin bromance junkie, and I couldn't do this story without having them at least talk ONCE. So, next chapter we go on to Part 4, back to Snips' POV.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've got no excuse for how long it took me to upload this.**

* * *

><p>"AHSOKA!"<p>

He's screaming at the top of his lungs, probably drawing all sorts of unwanted attention; but he can't bring himself to care. He continues forcing his way through the snow, even as large flakes continue pelting him from above, evidence of a growing white out. "AHSOKA!" he tries again. "AHSOKA, ARE YOU OUT HERE?!"

"ANAKIN!" Obi-Wan's voice, helped along by the Force, cuts through the storm and towards his former Padawan. "ANAKIN, YOU NEED TO COME BACK! THE STORM'S TOO MUCH! ANAKIN!"

"I HAVE TO FIND HER!" he calls back, wincing as he just manages to make out the dark silhouette of the cottage. His hands fumble around, and his gloved fingers graze a thick, taunt wire. Fencing. He's near the pond then.

"ANAKIN, PLEASE! COME BACK! YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO FIND HER IN THIS WEATHER!"

No. That's not true. He can find her, he just has to search harder. He stretches out with the Force, shooting tendrils of the energy in all directions, pushing as far as he can as he struggles to avoid just how painfully numb his limbs are becoming. _This is all my fault. Why'd I have to be so stupid last night? I pushed her away. I bet that's why she's gone. I pushed her away, frightened her, caught her off guard… something. I didn't think, and now she's out here alone, somewhere, lost or injured or surrounded by biters or… blast it, Ahsoka, _where are you_?!_

He doesn't sense his apprentice nearby, which means she is either out of range or worse. He's chilled to the bone now, and not just because of the frigid atmosphere around him. He keeps one hand on the pond's fencing, and makes his way around, pulling his jacket tighter around himself, feeling the snowflakes above beginning to soak through his back cap, freezing his hair. _Kriff_.

"ANAKIN!" While still clear enough, Obi-Wan's voice is beginning to become lost in the winds. "ANAKIN, WHERE IN SITH'S HELLS ARE YOU?! YOU NEED TO COME BACK _NOW_!"

He spins around, about to respond, when he spots the older man limping towards him, struggling in the blizzard.

"MASTER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He runs forward, breath hitching as he spots the other Jedi fall down face forward. He reaches out, instinctively, mentally cursing his friend's folly. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING OUT HERE?! GET BACK NOW, BEFORE…!"

The figure on the ground, which he suddenly realizes is _not _Obi-Wan Kenobi, clambers back to its feet and screeches at him, jaws already wide open and teeth snapping.

"BLAST IT!" He stumbles backwards away from the walker (another name Obi-Wan had come up with) and ends up flat on his back, sinking into the snow as the creature's broken fingers grab onto his ankle. He kicks it in the face, scrambling backwards as he's unable to get back to his feet, one hand fumbling for his lightsaber, or his gun, or anything! The thing that was once a Duros keeps on coming, snarling, one of its red eyes missing from its blackened socket as it hangs onto the Knight's leg, pulling itself along after its prey.

"FORCE BLAST IT, GET _OFF_!" He kicks it again, this time in the shoulder, and it howls in fury. He can't find his gun, must've left it back in the cottage, so he struggles for his lightsaber. His mind is scattered, frantic, he can't get a grip on the stupid, useless weapon.

The zombie comes closer, teeth dripping with ebony bile ready to dig into his lower leg.

He uses all his strength this time, and drives its heel into its forehead. And he repeats the process, over and over, feeling the rotting skull collapse beneath the assault, shuddering as cranial fluid and other rancid liquids soak through his pathetically-thin boots and wet his skin. Red and black graffiti decorates the snow around, and yet the stupid thing is still biting and clawing. He gets to his knees, and then finally, _finally_, finds his lightsaber and ignites the vibrant blue blade, driving it right through what's left of the creature's head. It stops moving; and for several long seconds, neither does Anakin. He remains kneeling in the snow, shivering as he tries to regain his bearings. Can't see the cottage, or the fence anymore. Can't hear Obi-Wan either, and he can't get focused enough to try and contact his mentor through the Force. _Blast it_.

During his time as a slave, Jedi apprentice, and then general in the Clone War, Anakin Skywalker had prided himself in his ability to draw away from panic. He had used his fear and anger as a source of power, letting the emotions drive him into reckless yet efficient tactics. To completely lose it, to succumb to fear, is something he's never done, except for when he'd nearly lost Obi-Wan to a walker; and that had been so rushed and jumbled that he can barely remember anything except his own agenda to keep his Master alive. He is, or was, after all, the Hero with _No _Fear.

But when his eyes manage to spot over a dozen looming, obscure figures stumbling towards him through the white out, surrounding him, their growls mingling with the howling winds, he feels his strong composure slipping away. He's dealt with groups of biters ten times this size, so this shouldn't be a problem. But it is. Maybe it's because Ahsoka's still missing, or maybe because he can't hear his Master, or maybe because he can't see a kriffing thing in this storm and won't be able to see the beasts until they are right on top of him. It could be a number of things.

Whatever the true reason, as Anakin gets up onto his knees and positions his lightsaber before him, he knows that this is what _real _panic feels like.

* * *

><p>She'd known it as a stupid move as soon as she had done it. Leaving by herself, leaving just a flimsy note for Anakin and Master Obi-Wan, had been foolish. She sees that especially now as she gazes out the storefront window and sees the blizzard. <em>Stuck here. Perfect.<em> How long the storm will last she does not know, and she chooses not to let that fact bring her down as Ahsoka Tano returns to her 'shopping'. Pretty little lights such as the blue one she has in her pocket goes into her large backpack, along with more pretty glass figurines; the back storage room of the small shop is a gold find for her purposes. She already has several delicate yet unspoiled foods in the pack, and the weight is increasing. No matter. Sore shoulders will all be worth it, she hopes, when she sets up all these nice things back at the cottage. Hopefully some lighthearted fun will be enough to get Anakin to forgive her for sneaking off without telling him.

Anakin. Subconsciously, two fingers travel to her lips, which still seem to burn from last night's contact with the young Jedi Knight. Why? That's what she wants to know. Growing up a Jedi, and then as a Padawan, she's learned how to analyze almost anything and everything; except for Anakin Skywalker. Her Master has always been a mysterious 'specimen', nicknamed the Chosen One by the Order, so connected with the Force and so close to people. Yet, she'd never been able to truly get a read on him. He'd shut her out, or warn her not to pry, and she'd be forced to give up for the time being. Maybe that's why last night had shook her up so much – she hadn't seen it coming. That doesn't mean she hadn't… liked it. She's pretty sure she hadn't hated it, but she can't tell if she'd been pleased or not. After all, this is _Anakin Skywalker_. Had he done it because he'd been missing Padme? If so, her stomach squirms with discomfort.

If he'd done it for other reasons, however, her mouth seems to automatically twitch upwards.

Had her abrupt rush off hurt him? Had he taken it as rejection? She hadn't meant to do that – she'd just needed to think by herself for a while. That hadn't even been a real kiss. Just lip to lip contact, but no true kiss. Yes, now that she thinks about it, all he'd been doing is testing the waters. And she'd rushed off. How could that _not _have hurt him?

"I'll make it up to him," she whispers to herself as she fingers a pretty, dark emerald dress. It's simple really, but in the eyes of someone who'd been taught not to hold onto material things, it's beautiful. No jewels or anything fancy; but there's gold trim around the three-quarter length sleeves, and a sash of the same color. It's not very long, and the right side of the skirt dips lower than the other. And, Ahsoka notices, it's her size and in mint condition, hanging on the rack of other random clothing items.

She's not one of those types that lust after pretty things and long to wear those strange dresses she's seen many wear. But this is, after all, an apocalypse. Is it wrong for her to try and hang onto one of the few nice things left in the galaxy? No. She ends up snatching the green dress and shoving it into her bag, just for the heck of it.

And, strangely enough, she isn't wondering whether it's right to take up space for nice clothing; instead, she's wondering if Anakin will like the dress or not.

* * *

><p>"ANAKIN!"<p>

As soon as Obi-Wan Kenobi squints and sees the familiar blue blade of his friend's lightsaber, he knows something is wrong. Anakin would not be trying to use his weapon for light, he knows. His young partner treasures the laser sword too sacred for that nowadays. No, something is horribly wrong. He can feel fear and panic and danger through the Force, and that frightens him, because Anakin… he does not allow fear or panic to exist in his mind unless he's been stretched thin, is losing hope. He sees the lightsaber beginning to move, the light occasionally blocked by one of the things it is cutting down. Walkers. Out there with Anakin in a blizzard. And, from what he can see, there are many of them.

He's leaning in the doorway of their cottage, metal stump of a leg strapped in place. He's rather used to the contraption – he's always had a tendency to adapt fairly easily – and while he still isn't very comfortable with walking for any length of time, he can't just stand here and do nothing. He pulls on his coat, balancing with some difficulty, and grabs his own lightsaber and blaster.

When he aims at the nearest zombie and pulls the trigger, he does not miss.

* * *

><p>The blizzards lasts about four hours. During that time, Ahsoka stays within the small Nubian shop, ignoring the one biter that she had had to put down, and snacks on a small bag of these delicate little crisps she had picked up earlier. She feels lucky today, her backpack full of things not necessary for survival but necessary for just the slightest bit of <em>happiness<em>. Anakin's shoved away any sentiment during the past few months, uncaring about anything worthless except what will keep them alive. Food, weapons, meager clothing, tools. That's about it. Obi-Wan had held out a bit longer to objects – a strange rock that seemed to mean something to both him and Anakin, and a lovely Mandalorian necklace; but even his grip on a pleasant reality is slipping away.

That's why she's so determined to do this. It's stupid, she knows, to risk her life for something as simple as a small Life Day party. But she _needs _to. For herself, for Anakin, and for Obi-Wan. They need to remember that the galaxy isn't all death and zombies. Because it can't be, right? After all, Anakin is still trying to repair the hyperdrive so they can get to Christophsis. He wouldn't be doing that if he thinks that such a journey is inept. So he must still be clinging onto some semblance of hope, and what she has planned will just help to boost that.

When the blizzard dies down to a simple flurry of flakes and cold winter air, she ventures out of the shop and back towards the speeder she had taken out of the cottage. Not a single one of the biters in sight, and she smiles to herself as she starts the engine up and heads back home.

* * *

><p>She is not expecting to see the backyard littered with unmoving dead as she pulls up the small, snow-covered driveway. Fear shoots up her spine at the sight, and she yanks the speeder to a sudden halt, mouth slight agape as she counts twenty-one limp corpses, all of them half buried from the recent blizzard, almost all of them sporting blaster holes in their foreheads or decapitated altogether.<p>

She leaps off the bike with aid from the Force, and bolts for the front door. She can sense the older Jedi inside, alive; but their signatures are muffled and dimmed. Entering only makes the dark sensation grow, and as she throws her bag to the ground and slams the door shut behind her, Obi-Wan looks up from the couch and sighs in relief.

"Oh, thank the Force, Ahsoka," he breathes, slowly shaking his head. He stumbles to his feet – foot – and hobbles over to her. She meets him halfway and helps him sit back down, taking in the dampness of his hair and the scratch along his cheek. "What happened?" she asks, frowning. "I saw the bodies outside. There was an attack?" She looks around, heart skipping a beat. "Where's Master Skywalker?"

"He's upstairs," the man replies, rubbing a palm over his face. "Good heavens, Ahsoka…" He looks over at her, gray eyes storming. "Where were you? Do you have _any _idea how worried we both were about you? You just disappeared!"

"I'm sorry," she whispers, sincerely, heartily. She can sense the concern still emanating from the Jedi Master. "I'm alright, really. I went into town for a bit."

"Alone? Why would you do that? You know we only go about in pairs now, young one. You were being foolish."

"I know." She hangs her head, chewing on her lower lip before she can finally look back up at him. "What happened here while I was gone?"

He seems to take his time thinking about how to word things without causing unnecessary tension or panic. "Anakin went out in the back to look for you," he says slowly. "The blizzard came out all of a sudden – he got caught in it. While he was calling for you, he must've attracted some walkers. They came out of nowhere." He notices how her face blanches, but continues, "I managed to see he was in trouble, and went out to help him." He doesn't want to worry her, but he needs to be honest. "There were quite a few close calls; but we took care of it, the danger has passed."

"And Anakin's alright?"

"…yes. But you should go show him that you're back here, safe. He's not happy with you, Ahsoka."

"I didn't expect him to be," she answers quietly. "I didn't mean to worry you, and I'm sorry for causing so much commotion." She's humbled now, a trait she had not possessed before the apocalypse, and as she slowly gets to her feet, she feels instant regret. She turns to go up the stairs, when Obi-Wan's voice calls her back.

"What is in the bag?"

Should she show the Master? Well, it isn't like he can completely protest her ideas, seeing as she already has the supplies. She goes over and fetches her backpack, bringing it back over to where Obi-Wan is sitting, and plants it on his lap. She stands there, silent, rubbing her left lekku with one hand as the Master sifts through the contents while rubbing his beard off and on. He picks up one of the figurines – it is a tree adorned in lights and stars – and glances at her. "Life Day?" he guesses, and she nods.

"Yeah. Silly, I know that… but does it all have to be doom and gloom? I found a calendar too, did some math. Life Day's in three days, and I thought…" Well, she doesn't have to finish that sentence. Obi-Wan can figure it out.

He does, and nods slowly as he closes up the pack. "Why did you not feel you could come to Anakin or me with your ideas?" he inquires. "What you just did was gravely _dangerous_, Ahsoka. We had no idea where you were, only that we could sense you were still alive."

Why hadn't she told them? Probably because she'd felt childish and immature and inappropriate. And she'd needed time alone. She remains silent outwardly, and shifts her weight from one foot to the other as she watches Obi-Wan take a moment to think; and then just barely smile, slightly, wanly.

"It's a good idea," he whispers, not looking at her but obviously speaking to her. "Some escape from this kriffing reality would be nice. Life Day… I've never celebrated it myself. Have heard of it, though. It's a nice gesture, Ahsoka." He raises his eyes to meet her own. "But you should go up now and talk to Anakin. I'll help you organize your stuff down here meanwhile."

She thanks him, offering a shaky smile before turning and trotting up the staircase. It's quiet up here, no sounds of metal against metal as she would normally hear when Anakin is working on something. She can sense her Master, his presence unusually muffled and dull as she approaches his work room. Opening the door a small crack, she steps inside a seemingly empty room.

When he leaps at her from the side, she's caught off guard and is half ready to pull out her lightsabers when she realizes that this is Anakin who is holding her, and that his strong grip is a relieved embrace. She relaxes, slowly, this feeling similar to when he had held onto her back on Mortis when she had died/resurrected. That brotherly clinch from before is here now, only it seems to have magnified significantly as he releases her, holding her at arm's length as he looks her up and down for injuries. She does the same to him, noticing the gash on his forehead, the bandage around his leg, and the bruises showing underneath his neck where his navy hoodie reveals skin. She swallows thickly, understanding now what Master Kenobi had meant by 'close calls'.

When he finally lets go of her, his expression has morphed from pure relief to concern and anger and something else she thinks is hurt but can't be certain. He walks towards the window where he must've been sitting originally, and stares out at the backyard and the bodies, one fist pressed against the glass while the other is set firmly on his hip. There's a period of silence before he speaks, his tone low and quiet.

"Honestly, Snips, I'm not sure whether to kill you or…" His voice trails off.

_Kiss me?_ she guesses mentally, not daring to voice her thoughts aloud. She smooths one hand over her montrals, clearing her throat. "I'm sorry, Master," she states, straightening. "Master Obi-Wan… he told me what happened here."

"Then you know just how stupid your actions today have been?" he snaps, wheeling around to face her. "Where _were _you, Ahsoka?! I searched all of the surrounding property, crushed a few walkers, and had to haul myself _and _Obi-Wan out of a freezing blizzard because you decide to vanish. So where were you?!"

She takes a moment to stare him down. Despite being his Padawan, her Master's wrath has never intimidated her – it will not do so now. "I went into town," she replies evenly.

"For what? Supplies? We have those here! We didn't have to out there for another week!"

"I know, Master. I just wanted to get out of here for a bit…"

"And go for a stroll?!" The disbelieving look on his face is so similar to the ones he used to wear during the war, when she would take unnecessary risks in battle, or sass the Council elders. "You can't just go out there whenever you feel like it, Ahsoka! I thought you'd learned this when _flesh eating monsters_ took over the galaxy!"

"I can take care of myself!" she argues, slipping back into the old statement she'd used hundreds of times in the past. "I stayed out of the heavily populated areas – I just wandered around the small shops outside of town. I only found _one _biter, and I took care of it in under three seconds! I was _fine_, Master." She lowers her voice, tries to ease the tension out of the air. "And I am fine now, so you can stop worrying."

"And what if you go running off and do this again?" he demands, folding his arms over his chest. "Alright, so setting aside the fact that you pretty much went _suicidal_ and went into town alone and without telling us… what about what happened here? I didn't know where you were, I had to go _looking for you_. Calling your name out loud into the air, and attracting more of those _things_. When I had to take down an attacking horde today, you weren't here to help me! Obi-Wan, whose missing a leg, had to hobble out into the worst weather of the week and chop heads off so that we could both make it back alive. You not only put yourself in danger, you put Obi-Wan in danger as well!" He doesn't add himself; he never does, even though she knows it's the truth. She'd nearly gotten Anakin killed.

"I left a note," she states, crossing her arms. "Downstairs, on the coffee table. Told you I was going into town…"

"There was no note."

"I left one!"

"I searched this entire house inch by inch for you!" he shouts out, and several machine parts fly into the walls via an furious wave of the Force. "There was no note! There was no sign of you! Maybe you left a note, maybe it got blown away or covered up or _something_, but I didn't see it! You were GONE! No trace of whether you'd ridden into town or went out to get firewood and got dragged away by one of those kriffing biters! I tried to sense for you, but you were either out of range, unconscious, or _dead_. I didn't think it was the third option, I prayed to the Force that it wasn't, but it was a possibility, because I walked around outside for three hours and could. not. find. you." He takes a breath, glares at her, before shaking his head and turning away. "I could not find you," he repeats. "Ahsoka, you were _gone_."

She'd expected anger and worry, yes; but this is an entirely new level, and she's not sure what to say or how to respond. His words have left her feeling drained and numb, and she mechanically moves over to him, stands in front of him. He looks down at her, frowning, eyes sparking and raging. She hates this feeling, this numbness – it's horrible, and she knows it's caused by regret. She wants to do something she _won't _regret, and later on she supposes that is the only reason she suddenly jumps onto her tiptoes and kisses him.

_Now where did that come from?_

A little part of her wonders if this is wrong – they are like brother and sister, after all – and even though he'd done similar things last night, he still loves and misses Padme. Still, she does it anyway. Presses her lips against his own – much more passionate than what he had done – and leans into it, just wanting the fire to burn away the numbness once more. Wanting to make it up to him, show him she's sorry. The Force isn't warning her, but it isn't urging her on, either. It's as if it's decided to be neutral in this entire matter, and is letting its Chosen One make his own decisions for once without its advice.

He doesn't kiss her back. That worries her as she lets his lips go and then stares up at him. He doesn't seem afire with lust or anything. In fact, the closest description she can come up for the expression on his face is _sad_.

"Why did you do that?" he murmurs, and she's taken aback.

"Why?" he repeats, drawing away slowly.

"Why do you think?" she counters, because she's confused. Isn't this what he wanted? She'd thought so, and says so.

"So did you do that because it was real?" he questions, eyes gleaming behind a stray lock of dark blonde hair. "Or was there another, lesser reason. Were you trying to get me to stop being angry with you? Or did you just want to feel something, and not actually want to _become _something?" He holds her gaze. "Was it real?"

Anakin's never been a deep person, aside from his emotions, and she's not prepared for the quiet interrogation. She doesn't want to cause him any pain – she's worried him enough today – so she stays silent.

Only later does she realize that her silence is what hurts him most of all.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: only one more chapter after this. Thanks to all those who review :)**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_If you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones; 'cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs."_

_"__If you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones; 'cause most of our feelings, they are dead, and they are gone."_

_"__And if you're in love, you are the lucky one; 'cause most of us are bitter over someone."_

_"__Setting fire to our insides for fun, to distract our hearts from ever missing them. But I'm forever missing them."_

* * *

><p><strong>-taken from "Youth" by Daughter<strong>

* * *

><p>She considers holding off her celebratory plans until actual Life Day; but then decides that in order to calm Anakin down, the sooner the better. He's been avoiding her since yesterday, keeping to himself. She's worried. Master Obi-Wan is worried. And she sure can't go approach him because she knows she's pretty much the sole reason why her Master is miserable. Well, not miserable exactly. But despondent. Withdrawn.<p>

So that is why, as Anakin wanders around outside on perimeter patrol – this has become a new precaution – she is inside trying to make a white-barked tree stand up in the corner of the living room while Obi-Wan watches her, smiling.

_Ugh, stupid thing, stay up! _She presses her entire weight to lean against it, teeth clenched. This is ridiculous. She's a Jedi apprentice! She's moved entire droid tanks by herself! And yet she can't get this one dead plant to stay standing.

Suddenly, she feels the tree stop wobbling, and spins around to see that it is standing finally. "Yes!" Eagerly, she hammers down the braces on the floor and nearby walls, and then stands back, grinning. That is when she feels a tickling in the back of her mind, and turns to see Master Kenobi softly smiling at her.

"You used the Force to help me," she states, excitement dying down a bit. "I had it under control."

"Of course you had," Obi-Wan replies lightly, leaning back into the sofa cushion.

She sticks out her tongue at him and giggles. Giggling. She's never done that as a Jedi, and she is slightly surprised at how… girly… she sounds. She shakes the feeling away and grabs the tiny string of colored lights she'd managed to snatch the other day. "Wanna help throw this on the branches?" she offered, and Obi-Wan's smile grows. He stands up – he's become quite used to the metal leg now – and soon the pair has a lovely display illuminating the den in a soft, polychromatic glow.

"Do you think he'll like it?" she whispers quietly, staring at the tree and the candles she'd placed around the room. The kitchen table covered in a bright sheet she'd found upstairs, and has some of the nicer foods laid out. The cottage is clean, with all the supplies covered with more decorative sheets, and she's in the green dress. Obi-Wan has even bothered to change into some of the inner layers of his old Jedi tunic – brown trousers and a white long sleeve shirt, with a light tan vest. He resembles a Jedi, but also a well-dressed civilian. She's happy to see him in the tunics, and she can tell he feels refreshed. Lighter. Happier. More confident.

Now if only she can be sure that Anakin will have the same attitude tonight. To see him smile just once will be enough.

The front door opens, and she jumps. Obi-Wan lays a hand on her shoulder, still smiling, sending her little pulses of calm serenity through the Force. She shoots him a grateful look before staring at the ground, as she hears Anakin throw off his coat and boots and then quietly enter the den.

There's total silence, and she hesitates to look up. Using the Force, she can pick up his sharp intake of breath, and senses his surprise. Confusion. But no anger, at least not yet. No lecture on how time and supplies should not be wasted. That has to be a good sign, right? She supposes so, and finally raises her head to meet Anakin's wide-eyed gaze as he scans the quickly decorated den area. The tree and the lights, the glass figurine reflecting the moonlight on the window – which they've left open for once – and the fire crackling in the hearth. She sees Anakin send Obi-Wan a _what the heck?_ gaze, which the older man simply responds to with a small smile.

_Don't be angry_, she commands him mentally, setting her jaw. _We need this. __**You **__need this. Just accept it. For once, let's just forget everything's hit the fan. Let's just forget we could very well be the last living beings in this whole blasted universe. Let's just __**forget**__. _

He can't hear her thoughts, but he senses her desperate nature, and slowly releases a drawn out sigh as he tries to compose himself. Little negative checks tick themselves off in his mind: waste of time, waste of resources, the open windows are dangerous, the fire doesn't need to have that much wood on it, Ahsoka could have _killed _herself getting all this by herself – because this is no doubt what she'd gone off to get yesterday, they can't risk letting their guard down and giving the biters the upper hand. But both his Master and his apprentice have this _look _in their eyes, warning him to not screw this up, to just accept the fact that, for now, they are relatively safe.

Safe. Does that word even exist anymore? Does it compute with any of the survival instincts force-drilled into his mind and body? He doubts it, but keeps his negative aura concealed from them as he slowly strides into the room, body tense as he scans the decorations and the small table laden of nice foods Ahsoka must've also scavenged. A mixture of Nubian delicacies and even a bottle of Coruscant wine – things that he's never bothered to take because they aren't nourishing enough, they aren't what they need for survival. They're for _pleasure_, and that words goes in the same category as 'safe'.

He leans against the wall near the tree and bows his head, arms crossed over his chest and he lets his unruly locks of wild brown hair fall over his face, concealing his eyes and the tight frown he wears. He knows what they want. They want a party, a celebration of Life Day – they want to acknowledge a day that, in his mind, no longer exists; because what life is left out there? The _dead _are _feeding_ on the _living_. This reality doesn't _deserve_ a Life Day.

But they want it bad. They need a break. Obi-Wan… it's been a long time since he's seen his beloved Master this relaxed. And Ahsoka…

He raises his head finally, sees their patient expressions, and forces a smile. "So…" he says, keeping his voice even and light. "…when do we get to dig into that food, Snips?"

* * *

><p>Ahsoka wants them all to be in their best dress for the party – which seems utterly ridiculous, because the 'best' he has are black jeans, a white t-shirt, and the leather vest from his old Jedi tunic – and as he reluctantly hops into the clean clothing, he can't help but wince at how the vest hangs lose on him, open and without the rest of the tunics. It feels strange, wearing something with such a strong Force connection attached to it, and he wonders if Obi-Wan had felt like this when he'd put on his old clothes earlier. Probably.<p>

He goes back down the stairs, quickly combing his flesh fingers through his tangled mop of dark hair, and notices now that candles are all over the place, illuminating the small cottage. The shutters to the windows have been locked as well, to his relief as he finds Obi-Wan shutting the last one. "Thought you'd be more at ease with these closed," the Master tells him, smiling warmly. "Ahsoka is upstairs dressing."

He snorts and seats himself on the couch, still rigid at being surrounded by all the lights and fire and all the old comforts of the old life that had been wiped out.

Obi-Wan sits down next to him and places a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "_Try _to relax and have some fun tonight, Anakin," he counsels quietly, dull eyes regaining a bit of that authoritative spark he'd once had when Anakin had been a Padawan. "Force knows just one night of pleasure won't kill us, right?"

He fights off the urge to say "wrong", and sinks deeper into the cushions, closing his eyes as he once again crosses his arms over his chest. Even with his vision dark, he can sense Obi-Wan gaze drilling into him, searching with the Force.

"Please, Anakin," he whispers, his grip on his shoulder still tightening. "You _need_ to enjoy this tonight." _I need to know that this cold, withdrawn __**wall **__you've built around yourself can still be broken. _

Before any reply can be made, footsteps are heard descending the stairs. Anakin and Obi-Wan turn simultaneously; and then stare as Ahsoka stands before them, green dress drapes over her slim shoulders and reaching her knees, her red skin clashing with the emerald cloth magnificently.

She grins immediately as soon as she sees the expressions the men where – blushing when she notices Anakin's blue eyes staring and his mouth slightly gaping – and goes over to the kitchen table, fingering some of the food containers. "Hope you guys are hungry," she calls over, pulling some plates down from the cupboards. "I got a _lot _of food yesterday, and it's more than just canned bread too."

The two Jedi on the sofa exchange glances, one smirking and knowing and the other wary. "Oh, come on, Anakin," Obi-wan says beneath his breath, raising one eyebrow at the younger man. "Don't tell me _now_ that you still don't want to relax tonight."

He swallows thickly, blinking. "I have no idea what your insinuating," he manages to reply, to which Obi-Wan smothers a chuckle and pulls his friend to his feet. "C'mon," he insists, guiding his former apprentice towards the table. "We're both starving."

Ahsoka grins at them, and spoons some kind of canned fruit into little cups. "We have a bunch of random stuff here, but from what I've heard, it's better than rations or Temple cafeteria food," she says lightly as they all seat themselves. "And… I have no idea if this wine is any good, it was the only bottle in the store, so I grabbed it." She rips open the bottle and takes a plastic cup, beginning to fill it.

"Whoa there, Snips, ease up a bit," Anakin laughs, a genuine grin coming to his face. "I doubt you've ever touched a drink in your entire young, innocent life. Just a sip first." He snatches the wine from her and pulls it across the table.

She shoots him a glare and picks up the cup she's filled halfway; and then, sending her Master a look that says "watch me", she takes a huge gulp of the bitter drink.

She choking and sputtering seconds later, the sounds echoed by Anakin and Obi-Wan's peals of laughter.

"Warned ya, Snips," Anakin taunts, grabbing the bottle and taking a sip himself. He slams the drink down soon after, coughing. "Blast, Snips, this stuff really _does _suck! It's horrible!"

Obi-Wan's grinning. "I was going to tell you that Nubian cheap stuff is really not the best you could've gotten, Ahsoka; but you two aren't the most patient of people, are you?"

Anakin, still grimacing, shoves the bottle towards his mentor. "Just for that, Master, you need to take a sip too. We all need to suffer in this together."

"Aren't you a kindred spirit, Anakin."

"Misery loves company. Drink the damn wine, Obi-Wan."

Ahsoka's giggling, the foul taste of the liquid out of her mouth as she pops a cherry dipped in syrup into her mouth. "I say we use that disgusting stuff to play a game. Ever hear of 'I Never'?"

Anakin's staring at her, some of the light dimming from his face. "First off, do you really think getting drunk _now _is the best of ideas? Second of all, how do _you _know about that drinking game?"

She smiles slyly, winking at him. "I'm more educated than you know, Master Skywalker."

Well. That unnerved him.

"I agree with Anakin that not all three of us should be losing our heads tonight," Obi-Wan speaks up slowly. "And for that reason, Ahsoka, you will _not _be having any of this _delightful_ beverage. If you really want, Anakin and I will play for your amusement."

"Master!"

"Oh come, Anakin, it won't hurt to have a bit of fun."

"Ever hear of alcohol _poisoning_, Master?" He's glaring at the older man while Obi-Wan smiles back at him. "You realize you are _suggesting _you and I play a _drinking game _for _Ahsoka's_ entertainment, don't you?" _We __**both **__need to be alert in case any of the walkers get through the yard's defenses. _

Ahsoka, though a bit dejected at being left out of the 'fun', is clapping her hands eagerly. "Oh, this is gonna be great." She leans back in her chair and grabs a piece of garlic bread. "Go at it, boys."

Anakin's about to protest again before he sees the silent pleading in his Master's eyes to just cooperate. _Trust me, Anakin_. The Knight hesitates for a moment more before sighing long and hard. _Fine. You asked for this, Obi-Wan. _"Alright, alright. Let's play."

Tonight, they smile and play and laugh, and for once it seems like everything might just be alright.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Obi-Wan is passed out on the sofa, and empty trays of food are being put away by Ahsoka while Anakin is cleaning up the month old newspapers Obi-Wan had thrown around while his mind had been fogged by alcohol. He casts one more glance at his slumbering mentor and shakes his head. "I warned him it wasn't a good idea," he mumbles, though he can't help but smirk.<p>

Ahsoka is raising an eye marking at him as she places unopened cans away. "I don't get it, Master. I was _watching _everything, and I saw you drink just as much as Master Kenobi did, maybe more. Why are you still…" She gestures to his entire body. "…y' know, undrunkified."

He chuckles. "Undrunkified isn't a word, Snips," he corrects. "And… I didn't want to go up against Obi-Wan for several reasons, one being that I can't get drunk."

"What?" She places both hands on her hips as she walks over to him. "What do you mean, you _can't_?"

"Just that. My midichlorians obviously doesn't like me poisoning my body, so my high levels completely detox the stuff before it can give me any side effects. I, literally, cannot get drunk." He grins at his apprentice. "Warned him."

"Oh, Master, that is just not fair." She casts a glance at the snoring Master Kenobi. "Poor Obi-Wan," she sighs.

Silence falls for a few minutes as the rest of the cottage is cleaned up; and then both Master and apprentice are on Anakin's mattress near the fire, side by side as they watch the flames flicker.

The warm light makes her eyelids heavy, yet she doesn't want to fall asleep. Not yet, anyways. "I'm sorry," she whispers quietly, knowing Anakin is listening though he's sort of sitting behind her. "For worrying you yesterday? And… everything else… I'm sorry."

Anakin purses his lips, doesn't say anything; but he wraps one arm around the slim red shoulders before him. Slowly, hesitantly, Ahsoka leans into the touch; and then she leans her whole body back until she's resting against him, lying slightly inclined on his chest, her eyes closing.

"Anakin?" she murmurs, laying her head on his shoulder.

He glances down at her. "Hm?"

"This… _this… _it's is real."

He relaxes at that, letting his cheek rest on her as he closes his own eyes, relishing in for once the warmth he allows to spread through his mind and body. He smiles, too, softly; and she can feel his lips do it on her head, making her own heart skip.

"I know," he whispers against her montrals, kissing them just slightly, just enough to enunciate his words. "I know."

* * *

><p>They sleep curled up next to each other, the most peaceful sleep he's had in a <em>very <em>long time. And the only reason he awakens in the middle of the night is because something… no, _someone_… is knocking on their door.


	6. Chapter 6

_"__Well, well, well, what do we have here, my friends?"_

_"__Unbelievable, we've finally hit some luck! Whattaya know…?"_

_"__WOAH! Hey, they're feisty sonsabitches aren't they! __Grab 'em, grab 'em!"_

_"__Kriff, they're Jedi! __Greedo, go get me 'em cuffs, now! The Force-blocker ones! Hoho, look at this sleemo! Missin' a leg, gramps? Woohoo!"_

_"__Hey, HEY, HELP! He's gonna kill me!"_

_"__I'd put our pal down, young Jedi, 'fore I shoot your cripple friend here? Understand? Heh, you don't like that thought too much, do you? Well, no one has to get hurt here. Just put that blaster down nice an' easy, tha's right. And call off your Togruta pet too, else I'm gonna have ta put a hole in that pretty head of hers."_

_"__Wow, look et that. They settled right down."_

_"__Course they did. These are Jedi – don't ya know their faces? Why, boys, we've stumbled upon the almighty Hero with No Fear, Negotiator, and… that little girl that runs 'round with 'em. Who would've thought?"_

_"__Will they do?"_

_"__Well, we'll only need one when we go into town; but then again, the other two will make mighty fine sport for us later on. Hear that, Hero with No Fear? You're gonna come with us come dawn, 'n your pals will be our new friends. Sound good?"_

_"__GAH! BLAST, THIS ONE KRIFFIN' BROKE MY NOSE!"_

_"__Ooh, he's a troublemaker, isn't he? Gag 'em all, clear out the rest of this house for food and supplies. Weapons 'specially. We'll have a good sleep tonight, boys, I have no doubt. In the morning, we'll take care of things, and then it's relaxing time."_

* * *

><p>She awakens to a massive headache, and there's not an inch of her body that's sore. She's chilly too, and that strikes fear into her heart; however, when she opens her eyes, she realizes that her clothes are still in place, just torn up a bit. Shivering, she curls up into herself on the ground of the kitchen, the cool tile sucking the heat directly from her body as she tries to find out just how many bruises her montrals have suffered by themselves. She catches sight of one of her assailants, a scruffy, black-haired human in jeans and a leather jacket, and she growls quietly at him. <em>Sleemos<em>.

Now, huddled on the floor, feeling terribly exposed, she wishes that she hadn't been wearing the green dress last night – it makes her feel vulnerable. She _is _vulnerable in this position. There's a reason she's never taken to those long skirts the other female Jedi such as Luminara and Shaak Ti had worn; but she had wanted to impress Anakin…

_Anakin._

Immediately, alarms begin ringing throughout her head, and she's wide awake. Taking in her surroundings, honing into the Force… _trying _to hone into the Force. The cuffs tearing into the flesh of her wrists are obviously suppressive, and once again she bares her teeth at her human capturer as she looks around. Master Obi-Wan is nearby, trussed up just as she is, a large bruise on his cheek and his red hair all over the place. He looks just as haggard as she probably does, but there is no sign of Anakin. Nowhere. And she can't even sense for him.

She slips to her knees, grimacing as her sore legs protest, and snarling when she realizes the cuffs on her wrist are connected the a drainage pipe near the sink. She tugs at the small wire, and then does it again, and again, and again, praying to the Force for the thing to _just loosen_.

But it doesn't, even after fifteen minutes, even after her wrists have turned redder than usual from the chaffing of the tight metal. She only stops when there's the sound of a throat being cleared nearby; she turns to see a strange, green alien staring down at her, his blaster leveled at her forehead. She glares at him. "Let me go," she tries, against common sense.

The alien doesn't move, but he does reply in a strange dialect she doesn't recognize. _Perfect. _

She shifts so that she is on her knees, and once again tugs against the wire and cuffs holding her. "What do you want? I am a Jedi and commander of the Galactic Republic, I have _authority_ given to me by the Senate, you cannot…"

A deep male voice from her other side bellows, "Well, you of all people should know, lil' Jedi, that your 'authority' has no meaning. Not anymore, not in this new, dandy reality."

The man speaking is a Nubian, with graying hair and a denim vest splattered with various stains of red, green, and black. He's grinning, leaning against the countertop, dark eyes gleaming. "Never met a Togruta up close; you sure are an eye candy, and I'm downright pleased you're my first to meet," he adds. "Hope we haven't gotten off to the wrong foot here."

Even without the Force she's getting all the wrong readings from this man. "Where. is. Anakin?"

"The kid who broke my pal's nose? Oh, he's already outside, in our speeder, ready to take a lil' trip into Theed. Not to worry. You'll be stayin' right here, where it's safe and warm and…"

"What are you doing, with him and us? Do you _realize _what is going on in the galaxy? There are _dead people_ walking around eating the living, and you're playing with prejudice against Jedi?"

"Who said anything 'bout prejudice?" the man replies, winking. "Nah, we ain't swingin' on those terms anymore. Don't make no sense to. We just needed _one _fella to help us clear out Theed, but fate played a part in our luck last night, 'cause we got all three of ya. And Jedi… we hadn't known that 'till your _Anakin _hurled Rode out the door with a flick of his hand. That's when we recognized ya'll from the HoloNet. Heroes from a different time, different galaxy. And, my oh my, I haven't introduced myself, have I? I'm Ambrose, that there is m' pal Greedo. Got a couple other friends in the back, but you can wait to meet 'em. I know who you are, Tano, Padawan of the Hero with No Fear."

She continues glowering at him throughout all his talking. "What do you want with Anakin?" she demands as soon as he's paused to take a breath. "We haven't done anything to you during the war, and I don't recognize your names."

He chuckles, a throaty sound that sends chills down her spine. "How many times I gotta tell you, girl? This ain't no Separatist plot or nothin' of that sort. This is just a small group of guys tryin' to survive, and part of that is clearin' out the city. That's why we needed your Anakin for. He's all set to help us right now. I'd better be gettin' out there now, or they might just leave without me." Another wink, and then he's moving away. No. He can't leave, not yet.

"What do you want?!" she calls out after him, straining against her bonds, scowling at the chortling Greedo. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?! Where are you taking him?!"

He doesn't turn back around, doesn't reenter the kitchen, and she slumps back against the cabinets, pulled up her knees and resting her forehead on them. After a full minute, though, she hears his reply called back from the front door.

"We just need to clear out the city, girl. That's easiest when all 'em roamers are in _one place_…"

"…what better way to draw 'em all out then with _live bait_?"

He locks the door behind him, Greedo wanders out of the kitchen, and Ahsoka is left alone to sit in her fear for a long moment before she snaps herself out of her daze. "Obi-Wan, wake up. Obi-Wan, you need to wake up NOW!"

* * *

><p>He's blindfolded and gagged before being shoved into the landspeeder the human with the gray hair had showed him. He damns the Force-cuffs restricting him from unleashing his full rage against these men, yet he does manage to land several well calculated kicks and elbow jabs before they hit him on the back of the head with something hard – most likely a rock – and he's subdued enough to be strapped inside the speeder. He hears the engine roar to life, and then he feels them begin to move; what direction they are going in he cannot place, and that irritates him even more. His thoughts wander back to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, and he begs the Force that they be unharmed. He can deal with whatever these scumbags throw at him, as long as they haven't harmed either of them.<p>

The man sitting next to him reeks of alcohol and death sticks, and Anakin can't help but wonder who the hell these people are that actually getting high and drunk during a freakin' _zombie apocalypse_. He tries honing into his surroundings, but his lack of the Force has seemed to deaden all his senses and instincts. Another joyous side effect of being part of the Force itself. Just dandy.

Eventually, he stopped trying to be a Jedi and settled for being a survivor. He ceased struggling and went limp, listening since his eyes were useless to him at the moment. He heard the humming of the speeder's engine, the murmuring of the two men sitting up in the front, and the faint hymn of the zombies' groans from afar. Other than that, though, there was really nothing he could make out. Nothing he could use.

_Kriff_.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Ahsoka… I am __**so **__sorry…"_

_"__What for?" _

_"__I should've looked more, I should've tried __**harder**__…"_

_"__Anakin, none of this was your fault. Everything I needed to do to survive, I learned from you. You taught me how to __**stay alive**__."_

_"__But…"_

_"__No… let me say this… __**thank you, my Master**__."_

_"__... You're welcome, __**my Padawan**__."_

"OBI-WAN, WAKE UP! NOW! I NEED YOU!"

She tugs on the chains harder, feels her blood making the cuffs slick. She pulls harder, gritting her teeth, hissing when the pain runs all the way up her arms to her shoulders. "Master Obi-Wan, wake up!"

The Greedo alien snaps at her in some foreign language to be silent, and she purses her lips as she leans back against the cabinets. She manages to let her hands grasp each other, and she feels her thumbs. _Okay… I can try one more thing…_

_Blast. This will be unpleasant._

_You'd better be alive when I come to get you, Anakin. You'd just better be._

* * *

><p>Dislocating her thumbs was indeed <em>unpleasant<em>; but now, as slides her aching hands out of the cuffs and resets the bones with a pained grunt, she can't help but feel a twinge of pride at her accomplishment. She manages to get over to where Obi-Wan _still _hasn't woken up, and after nudging the Jedi Master several times, she finally elicits a quiet groan from the man.

She hears footsteps approaching from other room – no doubt that sleemo Greedo again – and before he enters she crouches down, grasping a 60 oz. can from the counter, ignoring how her hands scream in pain from the abuse. As soon as the alien appears, she leaps up, letting the Force flow through her once more, knocking the green creature straight to the ground, scooping up his blaster as she lands back on her feet. She doesn't hesitate when two other men rush into the room, a human and a Twi'lek. "The hell, Shane, put her down!" the Twi'lek shouts, just before she stuns them both and they crumple into an undignified heap on the den floor.

The prideful feeling lasts only a moment before she remembers Ambrose's words "live bait". Anakin is going to be used as _live bait_. For the walkers. _Blast_.

She grabs the men's weapons and uses her own bloody cuffs to tie them together. As soon as they are secure, she goes back to Obi-Wan, releases him of his bonds, and slaps him as hard as she can. "WAKE UP!"

* * *

><p>The fog horn is loud. Like, "<em>loud"<em> loud. He can hardly hear himself as he curses at the men that tie him to the pole in the center of Theed, the one that used to be used to hang decorations from during festivals. Ambrose tapes the trigger of the horn down, and the sound echoes throughout the empty, snow-covered streets. "You're going to get _all _of us killed!" he calls out angrily, straining against the chains. "You really think this scheme of yours is going to _work_? The city will get overrun, and we'll _all _die!" Something wet falls on his nose, and he looks up to see large, thick flakes begin to fall down. _Perfect._

_Why does the Force hate me so much?_

"You're feeble arguments will not work, Jedi," Ambrose replies sharply, grinning ear to ear as he retreated into one of the nearby buildings. He has four of his men positioned on the rooftops all around, sniper rifles in their hands; already, he can hear the groans of the zombies coming closer. He notices a staggering shadow coming from a nearby ally, and curses. "You can't do this! It's insane! So what if you clear out Theed now, more will just come in a matter of hours!"

"Maybe. But we've tried this tactic before, and it has proven quite valuable. Don't worry, Hero with No Fear. I'll have my buddies put a laser in your head if it gets _too _painful for you."

"Kriff you!" He places the heels of his boots against the concrete foundation around the pole and pulls, groaning when nothing happens. He wonders if he should ask whether any of the men's other 'live baits' have survived; but then figures he already knows the answer. "Blast! You can't do this! Let me go!"

Four biters start limping/running at him from a few shops.

The snipers shoot them down before they can get within ten feet of him, but then about a dozen more appear out of nowhere, lured out of their hiding places by the fog horn.

"Let me go!"

* * *

><p>"Hurry!" Ahsoka calls out from where she is kneeling on the back of a speeder, while Obi-Wan pilots the vehicle towards Theed.<p>

"We're going as fast as we can, Ahsoka," the Master shoots back, voice tense. "Maybe we should be grateful for the fact that you don't need _two legs _to fly this thing."

"I'll be grateful once I'm sure those bastards haven't gotten Anakin _eaten alive_," she snaps, pulling the large rifle she'd gotten off the men closer to her breast. "How much farther?"

"Not long." A pause. "He'll be alright, Ahsoka. We've faced worse."

She tries to pretend like Obi-Wan's right, that she doesn't hear the wavering hint of doubt in his words. It doesn't work.

They are about two minutes away, already passing many of the bordering buildings, when she hears the loud blaring noise coming from the center. "What _is _that? Are they CRAZY?!"

She doesn't need to see Obi-Wan's face to know the man is grimacing. "They're luring the biters to the city center with the noise," he says quietly. "And they're keeping them there with…"

_Anakin_. She can't help the growl that escapes her throat as she bends down lower into a crouch. "Get as close to him as you can," she states. "I'll jump off as soon as we're near enough, and deflect any shots heading our way. I'll also cut whatever they're using to hold him, and when we get back to the speeder, you get us out of here."

Obi-Wan fights back a weak smirk. "Yes, ma'am."

They're going 70 kilos an hour when Obi-Wan makes a left and nearly crashes into a mob of eighty or more biters. "BLAST!"

"TURN!"

The speeder screeches, the engine screams, and they spin.

"AHSOKA, HANG ON!"

"LIKE YA HAD TO TELL ME!"

"WE HAVE TO CRASH! USE THE FORCE TO TAKE THE BRUNT OF THE IMPACT!"

They outstretch their arms at the same time, aiming at the brick shop side that they were heading towards. The impact nearly throws her from the speeder, but she catches herself just in time. Obi-Wan grunts as he's thrown forward, but he too steadies himself. _Thank the Force for snowbanks…_

"Obi-Wan!"

He turns just in time to see the wave of walkers hurrying towards them. _Blast._

"RUN!"

They race for the shop they'd just crashed into, Ahsoka leaning Obi-Wan on her shoulder and helping him hobble as quickly as they can. The slam the door shut behind them, and when Ahsoka looks out the front windows, she spots someone tied to a pole, surrounded by biters, while random rifle shots take down a few monsters at a time.

* * *

><p>He kicks away a walker that gets too close, and glares up at where Ambrose is positioned on the rooftop. "Thought you were supposed to shoot them before they get so close!" he hollers angrily.<p>

"Now, don't get yer panties in a twist, Jedi," Ambrose replies happily. "I'll make sure you last as long as we need ya for."

He kicks back another one and growls. "How kind of you."

It's pure chance that he happens to glance to his right at that moment; and when he does, he's completely stunned when he sees two figures race from the shop – two figures that are definitely not walkers – followed by…

Holy shit.

At the same time, one of Ambrose's men spots the near hundred zombies that come pouring out of one building. "Kriff, Ambrose, we gotta a problem!"

"Shoot them down!"

"We can't aim! No way we can aim!"

"I don't care, just shoot them! Now!"

Ahsoka is running as fast as she can, throwing Obi-Wan ahead of her with the Force. "Get to that speeder over there!" she screams. "I'll get Anakin!"

Obi-Wan swerves in the other direction, panting, towards the vehicle she'd pointed out. She keeps bee lining ahead, well aware of the deafening snarls and groans behind her. The lasers that had once been perfect headshots from before are now raining down randomly, the men above panicking, simply shooting the ground and hoping to hit something. She spots Anakin, whose gaping at her, and puts the Force into her steps. Almost there, almost there, almost there…

* * *

><p>On the rooftop, one man stumbles over to Ambrose, eyes wide. "Man, we can't shoot 'em <em>all <em>down," he states shakily. "This towns a total bust, we're runnin' out of ammo."

Ambrose sneers, thinks a moment, and then slams his fist into the other man's jaw. "Fine. FINE! Get your stuff together, we're out of here."

"Um, sir?"

"What?"

"What about the Jedi kid?"

"…"

"Sir?"

"Kill 'im. Then get your ass movin', we're leaving!"

* * *

><p>She's ten feet away from him, blaster warm in her hand as she plows down nearby biters. Ten feet away. She actually grins when she spots Obi-Wan already flying the speeder towards them. They could get out of here. She's outrunning the biters – they will have just enough time to cut Anakin loose and get on.<p>

One more shot from the rooftops rips through the air, cutting through the noise of the zombies, and she watches the red laser hit Anakin in the forehead, immediately causing the Knight go limp, hanging by his arms from the chains.

_"__Anakin?" she murmurs, laying her head on his shoulder._

_He glances down at her. "Hm?"_

_"__This… this… it's is real."_

_He relaxes at that, letting his cheek rest on her as he closes his own eyes, relishing in for once the warmth he allows to spread through his mind and body. He smiles, too, softly; and she can feel his lips do it on her head, making her own heart skip._

_"__I know," he whispers against her montrals, kissing them just slightly, just enough to enunciate his words. "I know."_

"NOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, there's actually one more chapterepilogue coming up. **

**Sorry for the shit writing for this one chapter, I lost my muse, but needed to finish this story. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

The light is bright, painful. It hurts his eyes, and makes the screaming pain in his head worsen. He just wants to fall unconscious again, because waking up hurts too much; but the calm, gentle voice above him won't allow that.

"No, Anakin, stay awake. Wake up. Anakin? It's me, wake up. Anakin?"

The voice is so sad, so pleading… he can't just ignore it. So he forces his eyes to open just a little more, and sighs in relief when a shape blocks out the painful white light. The shape then clears up, and he smiles weakly when he sees the face looking down at him. "… 'soka…" His speech is slurred, he doesn't know why, but she gets the message. She grins, the wet sheen in her eyes disappears a bit, and she nods.

"Right here, Skyguy," she whispers. "Master Kenobi is too, see?"

She moves out of the way so he can look, and he cranes his head just enough to see Obi-Wan sitting in a metal chair nearby, smiling warmly at him. He returns the gesture before turning back to Ahsoka. He notices the white sheet covering him, the lights, and suddenly the smell of disinfectant is heavy on his nostrils. "Wait… where ar' we…?"

Boy, and he'd thought she'd been smiling big _before_. "We're safe," she answers quietly. "Relief ships came in yesterday, got us off Naboo. We're on the ship now, in the medbay. We're _safe_." Her grin dims a bit. "You were shot, grazed on the forehead. Any deeper and you'd be dead now."

He doesn't hear anything she says except the word _safe_. Is that possible? After the months of running and fighting and panicking and worrying, all the long hours spent trying to keep Ahsoka and Obi-Wan alive while the galaxy went to hell… was it even possible to be in such a place? Relief ships? Probably from Christophsis. And now he realized his mind was foggy because of painkillers. Medical supplies. They had medical supplies here. And Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were all cleaned up and smiling. Maybe, maybe they were _safe…_

He lets his eyes droop closed once more, and when he feels her rest her head on his chest, he smiles. He wonders how long he was out.

She sense the question, and answers softly, "It's Life Day, Master."

But he's already sleeping once more.

* * *

><p>They don't realize that in the other part of the ship's medbay, a human patient with a gaping bite wound in his chest dies. The nurse caring for the man panics, and starts CPR. The man reopens his eyes soon after, and she breathes in relief; that is, until the patient jumps onto her and rips out her throat.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Safe<em>.

***end***


End file.
